warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Corribra Sector
]] The Corribra Sector of the Milky Way Galaxy is a heavily populated sector of the Imperium of Man that lies to the galactic southeast of Terra at the southern-most point of the Segmentum Tempestus. Battlefleet Corribra is the Imperial Navy fleet that protects the sector. Its Fleet Command headquarters is located on the Hive World of Thesselonia. History The Corribra Sector lies at the southern-most point of the Segmentum Tempestus to the galactic southeast of Terra. This sector is heavily populated, but is under constant pressure from xenos and Heretics on all sides. Imperial commanders must maintain a constant vigil to ensure their beloved Imperium does not disappear under the predations of these invaders. The Adepta Sororitas are known to maintain a large presence in the sector. The Feral World of Janus IV is the home of the Arch-Abbey of the Order of the Argent Shroud and their presence is felt by the citizens on all planets of the Corribra Sector. An extremely large sector, virtually every starfaring race has, at some time, possessed a presence within this region space. Far beyond the southern (rimward) most boundaries of the Corribra Sector lie the scattered worlds that make up a sizable portion of the ork presence in the galaxy. Planets in the sector are under constant alert for Ork raids that emanate from the heart of the Greenskin-controlled worlds and though there has not been a major WAAAGH! in the area for over three thousand years, the Imperium never gives up its vigilance. A new, strong Ork Warlord could come to power at any time, gathering Boyz under his rule to bring terror to the sector. The Eye of Terror is far from the Corribra Sector, though the Forces of Chaos are adept at travelling through the Warp, so for those servants of the Ruinous Powers in pursuit of a worthy goal in the eyes of their foul masters, the distance involved need not be a limiting factor. More likely, Chaos Fleets emanate from the Maelstrom which lies just a few Warp jumps away from the coreward flank of the Corribra Sector. Dark Eldar raiders are also a threat the sector has to contend with occasionally. Every few decades, Corribra Sector seems to come under the scrutiny of these corsairs and several human outposts and settlements may be lost before the forces of the Imperium can mobilise an effective defence. Unfortunately, by the time aid arrives, the Dark Eldar have, invariably, vanished back into the Labyrinthine Dimension of the Webway from which they emerged. Sector Locations *'Arcaddo' - Hive World *'Asperity' - Mining World *'Carpina' - Agri-World *'Chojin' - Mining World *'Clavdian' - Mining World *'Colossia' - Agri-World *'Corin' - Agri-World *'Deleen' - Mining World *'Deliverance' - Mining World *'Deus' - Mining *'Du Carte' - Uninhabited World *'Epiphanies' - Industrial World *'Fidelity' - Agri-World *'Galatia' - Forge World *'Gallant' - Industrial World *'Habakkuk' - Agri-World *'Ignium' - Uninhabited World *'Janus IV' - Agri-World *'Jonah' - Agri-World *'Kaku' - Mining World *'Konnere' - Industrial World *''Lament''' - Forge World *'Leiber' - Industrial World *'Lollia' - Mining World *'Lovilla' - Industrial World *'Manakai' - Agri-World *'Marse' - Agri-World *'Nahman' - Industrial World *'Nathaniel' - Agri-World *'Nehemia' - Agri-World *'Philema' - Industrial World *'Phillipa' - Hive World *'Phillipa II' - Hive World (Tainted) *'Promethra' - Hive World *'Quadrivial' - Uninhabited World *'Raven's Sky' - Agri-World *'Riva' - Forge World *'Sakae' - Hive World *'Sayhadina' - Industrial World *'Seyla'- Agri-World *'Shiritori' - Mining World *'Shvarse' - Industrial World *'Terrette's' - Mining World *'Thesselonia' - Hive World *'Titus' - Uninhabited World *'Tyer' - Industrial World *'Verdana' - Agri-World *'Veronia' - Agri-World *'Weiss' - Uninhabited *'Zecharia' - Industrial World Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Magazine'' 1, "Corribra Sector," by Matt Sprange, pp. 34-39 es:Segmentum Tempestus Category:C Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sector